


Pretty Woman

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, but light porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: In general, Shiro spoiling Lance as they get ready for a company party





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no point to this, I have just had the image of Lance trying on clothes for Shiro for ages and had to write it.

Lance eyed the shirt critically in the mirror at his favorite boutique. The cut was fairly fitted, following current trends and the off-white lace was gorgeous. 

"Do you think it's too much?"

Shiro was lounging on a nearby couch, smiling at Lance like he hung the moon. 

"I think you look gorgeous." 

No matter how many years they had been married, or how many times Shiro said it, Lance still flushed the prettiest shade of pink when Shiro told him how beautiful he was. 

"You always say that!" 

He ducked his head, looking anywhere but at Shiro's delighted grin. He loved to tease Lance, make him blush red all over, grow weak with praise. 

"Mary, Mr. Shirogane needs a Pellegrino, and maybe a cool towel for his face, he looks a little warm."

Shiro grinned even wider as Lance shot him the finger when he called over to the associate waiting on them that day. 

Despite Shiro’s teasing, he didn't stop twisting and looking at himself in the mirror. The lace pulled taunt against his skin, creating dappled patters that appealed to Shiro even as he accepted the sparkling water, always keeping one eye on his husband. 

Lance smiled and accepted his own water and asked for a selection of blazers to be brought out to match the shirt. 

There was something bizarrely satisfying about shopping in this boutique, the one Shiro bought for him all those years ago. 

He still remembered coming in here, shirt stained from the bar and the hem of his jeans overlong and threadbare from use. The girl who had worked here then had given him a sneering once over and a less than polite direction to the door. 

Lance hadn't been shocked by the treatment, used to it really. His family had never had money and just because he had Shiro's AmEx in his pocket hadn't change what he looked like. 

Shiro, on the other hand, had been furious. Before Lance could even comprehend what had happened, Shiro had purchased the little shop for well over its worth to convince the owner to sell. 

Now, Shiro kept it running to make Lance happy. He paid the employees well and the shop had good sales, but it all came down to what made Lance smile, as most things did for Shiro. 

"The dark blue blazer."

Mary nodded and carried Shiro's selection over to Lance who accepted it with a curious look. 

"To go with the sapphire necklace."

A look of realization crossed Lance's face before settling onto a sly smirk. 

"I thought I was supposed to wait for the sapphire necklace until our anniversary."

Shiro shrugged and then pat his lap invitingly, like he didn’t always change his mind and buy Lance whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. 

"Come here."

Lance blinked at the sudden husky quality to Shiro's voice, the one that always shot liquid heat through his bones and left him pliant and malleable to Shiro's whims. 

He almost missed Mary ducking discreetly out of the room, leaving the blazers in her wake, but that was largely what Shiro paid her for. Lance knew he should probably feel at least a little embarrassed that Shiro paid people to know when to leave, but then he was settling in Shiro’s lap, their faces so close together Lance could pick out the individual shades of color in Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro's big hands rucked up the back of the lacy dress shirt before dipping lower. They smoothed along all of the newly exposed smooth skin before slipping down into the back of his slacks and Lance couldn't really think of anything else after that.

His entire world narrowed down to the teasing press of Shiro’s fingers between his cheeks, finding where he was still damp and open from this morning.

“How about it, baby boy? Will you let me take you right here, with that big window where anyone could see?”

Lance keened, rocking back against the too little pressure of Shiro’s finger at his entrance.

“What-what brought this on?”

Shiro bit lightly right above where Lance’s shirt collar covered his throat, humming in consideration just to drive Lance even more wild with the feeling of vibrations against his skin.

“Just thinking about tonight, about showing you off in this shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. I can see your cute little nipples plain as day through the material.”

Lance knew it was true, had even toyed with the idea of how he could tease Shiro tonight with that little fact.

“We-we can’t—“

Shiro’s finger pressed harder, the tip slipping easily in and curling to tug lightly at Lance’s rim, just the way they both knew drove him absolutely wild.

“Fuck!”

The murmured words Shiro pressed into his skin like bruises only served to drive him higher. The little contact a promise of later enough to have him leaking into the brand-new slacks.

“That’s right, there it is. So good for me, baby. So _good.”_

It always shocked him, how quickly Shiro could take him apart. It was too easy how one finger, now two, stretching him almost painfully with spit and the remnants of Shiro’s presence from that morning, could drive him to this point.

“ _Please._ ”

Shiro wanted to stretch it out, take him apart so slowly until he was sweating and completely unable to form words. But he could here Mary shuffling around in the back of the shop, and the lights flickering through the store front kept him fully aware of where they were and how little time they had before someone actually looked in and saw what was going on.

“Whenever you want, baby. You have my permission.”

Shiro had said the magic words, combined with the pressure against his rim and the hand Shiro moved to cup him through the pants, it was all Lance needed.

His hips moved restlessly, helplessly against Shiro, voice wrecked and half sobbing as he toppled forward against his chest.

Shiro shushed him softly, massaging him through his pants until Lance’s pleasured cries turned to oversensitive whimpers and then pitiful whines as he pushed weakly at Shiro’s prosthetic hand. The pants were ruined, not that Shiro cared. There were plenty others in the store, and Lance was warm and pliant in his lap, exactly where he belonged.

 

Shiro watched Lance adjust the lay of the promised sapphire necklace against his naked skin later that night. It looked good, really good in fact, although he had already known it would. He had had it delivered to the house while they were still shopping for the party tonight, wanting Lance to have it as soon as possible.

Lance was a masterpiece and deserved to be treated like one. Shiro still couldn’t believe Lance had actually believed he would deny him something for even a moment.

"Want me to clasp it for you?"

Shiro reached out for him but Lance smiled at him in the mirror and shook his head no. He gently pulled the jewels from where they were draped around his shoulders and placed them on the little stand at his dressing table. 

"As much as I know you would like me to never put clothes on again, wearing just a necklace to your company party isn't exactly how I picture the night going."

Which, that was an idea.

The visual hit him hard, Lance, gloriously nude like he was now, standing confidently among the well-dressed members of Shiro's company. Knowing they could all look but only Shiro could touch. Lance with marks on his thighs, not hidden by clothing like they would be in just a few minutes.

Yeah, he liked that image a lot actually. 

"Down boy!"

Lance chuckled as he moved away from Shiro’s grasping hands to the giant walk in closet that housed his clothes. The outfit from the boutique hung on the dressing stand at the center of the room, still wrapped in the plastic from the dry cleaners. 

"Can I at least make a suggestion?"

Shiro had followed him into the room, rummaging through the drawers at the entrance to the closet. Lance smirked, already fully aware of what kind of suggestion Shiro was likely going to make. 

When he turned, the lacy blue thong dangling from his husband’s fingers just confirmed once again how well Lance knew him after all this time. 

Lance took the little scrap and kissed Shiro teasingly on the corner of his mouth.

“I aim to please.”

Shiro knew he would probably regret his big mouth later that night, the lace of Lance’s shirt only serving as a reminder of what was beneath. The image of Lance, bending slightly to pull the thong up over his thighs and settling the sheer fabric to cup his half hard cock burned itself into Shiro’s brain, just like everything Lance did seemed to do.

But, he also knew how much Lance loved to feel pretty, how confident it made him. Shiro would give anything to make sure Lance felt that way every minute of every day, no matter the personal cost.

 

They managed less than an hour at the party before Shiro pulled him out of the ballroom and into a corridor to make out like frantic teenagers. He pretended to ignore the exchange of money as they left the room, but it was a little hard to when Lance accepted a cut as they passed through the exit.

“You bet on us?”

“I bet that I could get you to leave in less than an hour.”

Shiro laughed, disbelieving, but so deeply in love with this ridiculous man that it just endeared him more.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RO4WIpXXXXb9XFXXq6xXFXXX5/2015-Lace-Mens-Shirts-Summer-Style-Fashion-Long-Sleeve-Party-Men-Dress-shirts-Slim-Fit-shirts.jpg
> 
> The necklace: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/f8/07/5bf8078c7addc68d20fd1b21c719572e--sapphire-necklace-sapphire-jewelry.jpg


End file.
